AQUI AO LUAR
by susaninha
Summary: ...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Barcelona, 1898

Uma bailarina movimentava-se delicadamente pelo palco do coliseu. Era o seu primeiro solo, era o seu momento. Uma roda, meia dúzia de passos e girava novamente.

Todos os olhares estavam depositados sobre ela. Bem, talvez nem todos…

No camarote presidencial, dois amigos olhavam para a plateia com muito mais interesse. Ali, no topo, onde ninguém os via, gostavam de viver nas sombras, e ter acesso a tudo o que se passava.

Um deles, debruça-se sobre o parapeito e inspira profundamente. Um cheiro delicioso pairava sobre todas aquelas pessoas.

- Não sentes também? – perguntou ao amigo. Esperando já por uma resposta negativa.

Deixo-lhe um sorriso enviesado.

- Nem por isso, mas tu é que és o perito! – sorriu novamente, e deixou-se afundar na cadeira de veludo vermelho. – Eu somente vim ver um bailado.

- Sirius! É impossível que não sintas! – James imitou o amigo e deixou-se cair pelo assento.

- Tudo bem, já encontraste a tua vítima, foste mais rápido do que eu, ganhaste! – disse, e o seu olhar voltou caiu sobre a bailarina. – Ou talvez não…

O aroma no ar era inebriante, e James tentava encontrar o seu dono desesperadamente. Fixou cada elemento da plateia, mas não era capaz de o decifrar. Resmungou, frustrado.

- Vou dar uma volta pelo corredor…

- Vai, mas nada de te meteres com a moça da entrada, essa também é minha! – avisou Sirius enquanto levava a taça de licor mais uma vez aos lábios.

Assim que James se levantara e encaminhava-se para a porta do camarim, uma corrente de ar fez com que o aroma se evidencia-se novamente, agora de um modo mais intenso.

Em um ápice, James voltou ao seu lugar, e uma vez mais debruçou-se sobre a arcada do camarote.

- É ela – sussurrou.

- Onde? – perguntou Sirius, subitamente interessado.

James transmitiu-lhe a imagem visual dela num dos camarotes laterais. Vestia-se de rosa claro, o cabelo avermelhado caía-lhe sobre os ombros, a pele era branca, como a dele, mas o prefume… esse era delicioso.

- Tanto alarido por aquilo? – perguntou Sirius visivelmente desapontado. – A rapariga tem aí uns quinze anos…

- Mas cheira tão bem.

- Certo, tudo bem, então não percas tempo. Esta é fácil… esperas que o espectáculo acaba, seduze-la, livras-te dos pais, levas a moça até um beco escuro e depois…

- Mato-a – completou o outro vampiro, calmamente. - O sangue dela deve ser tão suculento quanto o cheiro…

* * *

Oi! Primeira fic

espero que gostem... bjuhs


	2. Forsaken

" Aqui ao luar, ao pé de ti, ao pé do mar,

Só o sonho fica, só ele pode ficar."

(by Xutos e Pontapés)

**Capítulo 1 - Forsaken**

- Mãe! Pai? – ela vagueava pelos corredores do coliseu entre a multidão que saía da sala de espectáculo. Tinha-se perdido dos pais. Estava sozinha, pensou num acesso de pânico.

Chegou à entrada principal onde as pessoas tentavam em vão conseguir bilhetes para a próxima encenação, mas ao que constava os membros daquele corpo de bailado actuavam de um modo quase exclusivo quando visitavam novas cidades. A rapariga, porém, também tinha ficado deslumbrada com tamanha actuação, era como um feitiço. Sentira-se atraída pela história, pelos movimentos, por toda a sua beleza.

Junto daquela que tentava acalmar os ânimos de uma multidão em fúria, pela escassez de ingressos, estava um homem vestido de negro. Postura elegante, cabelo escuro e comprido, caindo subtilmente pelos ombros. Olhos de um azul violeta perturbador, e o sorriso, esse, era incrivelmente sedutor.

Permaneceu perto do estranho casal, convicta de que o primeiro lugar onde os pais a procurariam seria ali, na entrada do coliseu. Porém com o passar do tempo, as certezas abandonaram, e encontrou-se esquecida, sentada na escadaria do teatro.

Naquela altura do ano, em Barcelona assim como nas principais cidades europeias, a noite era propícia a todas as formas de arte, principalmente àquela chamada de popular. À dos anónimos, aos que nunca seriam reconhecidos, aos loucos.

Dizem-se romenos, outros chamam-nos de ciganos, mas há quem acredite que era com eles que os vampiros viajaram. E que se fixavam nas cidades onde as luzes iluminavam a escuridão de uma noite eterna.

Mas nunca ninguém chegara perto da verdade, pensava James enquanto cruzada tranquilamente a grande avenida, onde actuavam malabaristas e se assistia a danças exuberantes e coloridas. Junto àquela reticente plateia, ele a cheirou, a pequena ruiva cujos pais a tinham temporariamente esquecido.

- Gostas? – perguntou, enquanto se movia para o seu lado.

A rapariga nada lhe disse. Deixou-se deslumbrar pelo rosto perfeito do seu interceptor, pela pose tão severa como do homem da entrada. Tal como ele, este também se vestia de negro e o seu sorriso era de um predador.

Uma onde de medo tomou conta dela, o vampiro sentiu-a. Era algo fortalecedor, o pavor da presa, quando contra todos os seus desejos, esta não conseguia evitar se sentir atraída por ele.

- Estás sozinha? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Perdi-me dos meus pais – disse ela cabisbaixa. – Devem estar quase a chegar.

- Se quiseres posso te ajudar a encontrá-los… - acedeu à sua mente, em busca de um nome. – …Lily.

Lily piscou ao ouvir seu nome.

- Como sabe…?

- Oh, eu sei muitas coisas – murmurou em seu ouvido.

Paralisou ao sentir o calor dos seus lábios junto ao seu cabelo, e em desespero afastou-se correndo rua abaixo, desviando de todo e qualquer transeunte que pretendia a sua atenção.

Contornou uma praça, e escapou-se por uma rua secundária ao lado da Catedral de La Santa Cruz. Encostou-se na parede rugosa de um edifício, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada.

- Pobre criança, não te podes esconder de mim – a sua voz ecoou em sua mente, enquanto o seu corpo se materializava-se na sua frente provocando uma ténue camada de pó escuro pela calçada.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava recuar. Sentindo de imediato a humidade da parede contra a pele dos seus braços alvos.

James aproximou-se.

- Sou apenas uma criatura que precisa de sobreviver, e tu és alguém que cheira demasiado bem.

E ela acreditou em cada uma das suas palavras. Assim como soube que morreria, quando os olhos dele mudaram de cor, e os seus dentes tornaram-se mais brilhantes. Foi incapaz de se mover enquanto ele a envolvia e pousava o rosto ao encontro do seu pescoço.

Estava completamente fascinada, enfeitiçada pelas suas palavras, pelo seu aroma, pela sua presença.

- Representas algo que eu não acredito – disse Lily.

E então, os seus dentes afiados romperam a sua pele, uma dor aguda e insuportável tomou conta dela. A vida abandonava-a enquanto ele se alimentava, feroz e incorruptível. Separou-se, e o corpo da rapariga desfaleceu nos seus braços.

A James só algo era certo, iria se arrepender daquele acto por toda a eternidade.

* * *

:O e agora?

O que vai acontecer? Hum…

Bem, o próximo capítulo só deve chegar depois do fim de semana, pois sábado há concerto dos 30 Seconds to Mars, e vou ter de decorar músicas até lá D

Vamos rezar para que seja desta que eu consiga uma fotografia com o Jared Leto. baba

Beijuhss e Muitos morceguinhos para todos! xD

**Respondendo às reviews:**

Nana Evans Potter – Obrigada pelo apoio xD Espero que gostes deste capítulo… isto de escrever fics é mais complicado do que pensava. Lol. Beijinhos

Mlle Gabi – Cá está ele! P Eu não sou muito má, por vezes só um pouco ocupada e sem criatividade, principalmente quando se aproxima um conceto… ahah. bjuhs e obriagada

Thaty – Bem, acho que já tenho ideia de como vão ser os próximos capítulos, este foi só o inicial portanto talvez não esteja bem como eu gostaria… mas tenho fé! Looool. Beijuhs e obrigada por leres :)

Mandik Pucca – Oh sim, eu amo vampiros, todas as histórias, todos os filmes, todos os jogos. É um bocadinho doentio… P Provavelmente irás gostar do próximo capítulo pois mostrará o lado mais "humano" de james e sirius. Bjuhhh


	3. A beautiful lie

"Fizeram-se amigos  
Tentaram de tudo fazer  
Tudo é possível quando tens poder  
Esmagar os outros dá gozo  
A mim é que não"

(by Tara Perdida)

**Capítulo 2 – A beautiful lie**

Munique, 2008

Num bairro de alta sociedade nos arredores da cidade alemã, um BMW preto desliza em grande velocidade. Ao lado do condutor está uma jovem loira e elegante, ou melhor, está o seu corpo, que seria cuidadosamente escondido de todo e qualquer indício que indique o tipo de morte a que foi sujeito, seria encontrado horas depois num parque como vítima de um animal selvagem.

Belos tempos aqueles em que ninguém se dava ao trabalho de suspeitar das criaturas nocturnas que só naquela cidade eram mais de mil. Após deixar o corpo no lugar apropriado, Sirius regressa à sua moradia no centro luminoso de Munique.

Não seria de estranhar as luzes acessas e o barulho que vinha do interior, afinal a festa ainda estava a meio.

- Sirius! – ouviu chamar, o que nem sempre era bom sinal.

Virou-se e lá estava, um dos amigos de muitos séculos, literalmente.

- Onde é que está a rapariga? – perguntou Remus visivelmente aborrecido.

- Teve uma morte muito agradável – sorriu de modo pervertido.

Remus rolou os olhos.

- Eu não vou mudar de cidade novamente por causa de ti! – exclamou o amigo. – Atraís demasiada atenção!

- Eu sei. Obrigado, não precisavas de dizer – e afastou-se em direcção à entrada do salão.

- Tipo, isso não era um elogio – e foi mais uma vez impedido de entrar por Remus.

Bufou.

- Vês o James a queixar-se? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do primeiro andar.

- Não, porque ele é um inconsequente como tu! – Remus prosseguiu. – Ou será que já não te recordas do que aconteceu em Barcelona.

Sirius parou de repente. Remus também.

- Estamos a falar de Barcelona? Porque?

Ambos os amigos viraram-se para trás. James estava a meio do corredor, vestindo uma camisa preta e calças de ganga escuras, e esperando uma resposta, já que aceder à mente dos amigos seria uma completa falta de educação.

Remus pigarreou.

- Ah, sabes o que é que o Sirius fez àquela moça?

James olhou para Sirius, que nas costas de Remus afirmava que não era nada de importante.

- Sei, o Sirius andou outra vez a brincar com a comida!

James e Sirius caíram em risos, enquanto Remus amuava a um canto.

- Quantas vezes é que mudámos de cidade nos últimos cinco anos por causa dos petiscos do Sirius…?

James ficou algo pensativo e começou a enumerar:

- Madrid, Porto, Dublin, Helsínquia e… Bruxelas. Ah e Zurique! – finalizou, sobre o olhar de satisfação de Sirius.

- Grandes momentos!

- Eu desisto! – Remus virou-se e desapareceu no ar.

Sirius e James se entreolharam, e voltaram para a festa, onde seriam mais uma vez idolatrados e admirados, era o efeito que a sua condição vampírica proporcionava. Todos os humanos lhes queriam, ansiavam pela companhia.

- Tens tido notícias de Barcelona? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto cruzavam caminho por entre os convidados.

- Nem por isso – respondeu.

- Próxima semana é Carnaval – disse Sirius, buscando um sinal de James.

Este apenas sorriu.

* * *

Olá, olá…

E passaram cerca de 110 anos desde do último capítulo, e continuamos sem saber o que aconteceu a Lily, cá para mim ela morreu… ou não. Descobrirão no próximo capítulo….ahah

Agora quando o vou publicar, aí o caso muda de figura… pois bem, tenho 5 trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, e daqui a duas semanas começam os exames, e estou péssima em três matérias…

Bem, obrigada a todas as que leram, e amigas, não se acanhem digam-me se estão a gostar, ou o que achavam por bem que acontecesse a seguir (tou a ficar sem ideias :S)

**Respondendo às reviews:**

Thaty – Oi, pois é eu tenho esta mania de complicar tudo…:( bem, espero que fiques com vontade de ler o próximo…

Nana Evans Potter – Bem, acho que a Lily não gostou muito de ser abordada por um vampiro daquela maneira, veremos mais à frente porque é que James vai se arrepender…ahahah riso maléfico

Zia Black – Siiiiiim, li Twilight, é o meu livro favorito! Oh quero um edward para mim! Se bem que o meu conceito de vampiros muda um bocadinho…bjinhuuuuhs

Ninha Baudelaire – Obrigada… já hoje ouvi a música outra vez :P Parece mesmo que vão achincalhar o filme do nosso livro favorito… péssimo! Bjuh, vemo-nos no msn xD

Jújú – Obrigada. Continue a ler. xP

Marauders'C – Ai Coliseu, coliseu! Realmente foi bem melhor… Pois não me deves ter visto por que eu estava a caminho do sound check xD… mas não foi nada de especial tb! :( Tiveste quase a tocar no Jared!! Yaeh, fixolas… eu agr quero é o Tomo, esse tem um ar de vampiro, também! Amoreta…. Pois foi, o jared disse-me "thanks" durante os autógrafos, e olhou-me com aqueles olhinhos azuis. Looool, próximo concerto eu tento arranjar umas entradas à socapa (como aconteceu) para vcs! Bjinhu

Pattt – ah! Lembraste de Forsaken! Então, e o titulo deste cap, lembra-te alguma coisa?? :P pois é a lilyzinha ainda não apareceu, mas no próximo capitulo é capaz de andar por ai. Agr n sei quanto tempo vou demorar com o novo cap, o ISCTE papa-me o tempo todo… yeh yeh yeh …. Bjuhss vemo-nos no msn!

Bjuhssss a todas!! E cuidado (ou não) que eles andam ai!!

lolz


	4. Wine Red

"Vem comigo esta noite  
Agarrra a minha mão, dou-te estrelas, o luar.  
Se isso não chegar, ouve bem esta canção.  
Hoje dou-te o meu coração."

(by Ricardo Azevedo)

**Capítulo 3 – Wine Red**

Lloret del Mar(1), Barcelona, 1898

Queria morrer, era algo que eu dizia constantemente, talvez fosse apenas o medo de encarar o que o futuro me reservava, ou então pela perfeita preguiça de lutar pelo que os outros me impunham. Morava numa pequena cidade onde meu pai desempenhava o cargo de governador. Era um nobre, no falso contexto da palavra.

Não seria de esperar, que eu, como filha única tivesse opções de escolha. Não, não tinha. Fora oferecida em casamento ao filho de um nobre da cidade vizinha. Severus Snape, era esse seu nome, que só de pensar me causava grande agonia.

Só o vira uma única vez, na feira de são Pedro da Catalunha. Lembro-me dele vestido de negro com uma capa avermelhada, coisa que já caíra em desuso mesmo entre a alta sociedade da altura. Porém, o que mais me assustou nesse dia foram os seus olhos, raiavam sangue, e desde logo soube que me via como alimento, como que se meu perfume fizesse desejar algo que só a minha morte o pudesse dar. Se bem que se tal acontecesse até seria um favor.

Sabia que tudo seria preferível a um segundo ao seu lado.

As ondas batiam violentamente contra a arriba que delimitava o terreno da minha casa. A vontade de saltar apoderou-se de mim subitamente. Quanto tempo demorariam a resgatar o meu corpo do mar? Horas? Ou nunca o encontrariam?

Era sem dúvida uma hipótese, já via o rosto de desagrado de Snape quando "sua noiva tivesse se esborrachado contra as rochas no fundo do mar". Talvez o fizesse de noite. Sim, era isso mesmo, saltaria. Assim que voltasse da ópera naquela noite, pensava ela. O que nunca cogitara é que naquele momento, às mãos daquela criatura, a sua vida se apagava.

James soltou a rapariga após ter acedido às suas memórias. Por mais triste que fosse a história de vida das suas vítimas, o sentimento de piedade nunca o fizera retroceder. Então, o que acontecera agora?

Olhou novamente para o rosto da pequena abandonada nos seus braços, tirou uma mecha de cabelo avermelhado que lhe caía sobre a face, e uma implícita vontade de a beijar se apoderou dele. O seu coração ainda batia, fracamente. Bem, não a podia deixar morrer, mas não sabia porquê. Ergueu-se, arrastando-a com ele, a cabeça tombava para trás, uma expressão de dor espelhava no seu rosto. Aproximou-se, pousando os seus lábios sobre os dela. Respirava. O seu sangue espalhava-se sobre o vestido rasgado pela corrida, tornando-a numa visão de pura luxúria.

- Não… me… deixes – ouviu a mensagem na sua mente. Ela o queria?

Segurou-a forte, e ambos desapareceram das ruas de Barcelona. Estavam agora num sítio conhecido entre os vampiros como as ruínas de um grande Império, formado da beleza presente e do luxo de outrora, era a Floresta Negra, onde a família real, toda a sua corte e os clãs aliados passavam os anos de exílio.

James tinha também lá o seu lugar marcado, num dos lugares cimeiros da hierarquia.

Depositou-a sobre a grande coma de dossel num dos quartos da torre do castelo, o sítio que fora habitado pelos seus avós antes de terem sido assassinados pelo clã rival.

"Coração que resiste tanto merece vida eterna", pensou ele enquanto abria um corte no pulso direito. Tomou o próprio sangue, deixando-o escorregar pelos lábios, e depois, mais uma vez, beijou Lily. Só deste modo garantia a sua submissão a ele, só a ele.

* * *

(1)Lloret del Mar é uma cidade costeira perto de Barcelona. Foi a primeira localidade espanhola que eu conheci, é o destino de viagem de muitos estudantes portugueses ao finalizarem o ensino obrigatório (antes da universidade). Durante duas semanas torna-se uma autêntica Tijuana, onde não falta boas doses de loucura. Saudades…

Olá, para as 40 pessoas que leram o capítulo anterior! E apenas 5 me deixaram review :( Ohhh, façam-me feliz e mandem as vossas opiniões, pode ser? Pode? Obrigadaaaaa!!

**Respondendo às reviews:**

Pattt – Fala sério? Achas que está a ficar mesmo fofinha? :D Tipo, próximo concerto escrevo-vos no street team e enfiamo-nos no backstage! Ah, é já que és uma adepta do pseudo-emo tens de ouvir a música do título deste cap, é dos The Hush Sound! Bjuhs

Zia Black – Siiiiim, já vi. Mas para falar verdade, não sei se gostei muito, acho que vão estragar a história do livrinho com um filme medíocre, bem, espero estar errada. Segunda feira sai Eclipse cá… esse, sim é o melhor de todos! Enfim… os acontecimentos de Barcelona continuam no prox cap! Beijinhu…

Thaty – Gostaste? Diz que sim! xD ele fez o ritual com a lily, mas será q vai tudo correr bem?huuumm…. beijoca

Jújú – Pegar fogo? Q raio de expressão foi essa? Vai mas é ler os Maias, pegah! Ahaha

Gosto de ti, pindérica… bjuh

N.G.Phoenix – Ohhhh que querida!! Só por isso, simpatizei imenso contigo! Adoro vampiros, a classe, o requinte, a paixão! Criaturas apaixonantes, mesmo… essa Lily vai ter muita sorte..ohh…. beijinhu….


	5. Funeral of Hearts

"Nunca me deixes...preciso de ti..

o amor é uma loucura e tu precisas de mim...

em qualquer altura em qualquer lugar...

sinto a tua presença até no meu olhar..."

(by Da Weasel)

**Capítulo 4 – Funeral of Hearts**

Os gritos da minha noiva abruptamente escolhida ouviam-se por todo o castelo. Nunca antes tentara transformar alguém mas algo me dizia que tinha feito alguma coisa mal. E, naquele momento, nada mais me importava do que silenciar a dor da minha doce Lily.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, e a apertei contra mim, uma das minhas mãos entrelaçaram-se no seu cabelo laranja, e então ela aclamou. Seus olhos estavam tingidos de vermelho quando ela me olhou, a meio do delírio.

- O que está a acontecer comigo? – ela perguntou-me, enquanto tentava se libertar do meu abraço cerrado. – Porque me fazes isto?

Aquelas palavras me confundiram, confesso. Sempre pensei que fazia parte de uma raça abençoada, viveria mais tempo que qualquer humano em cem vidas, tinha acesso a qualquer lugar com um mero esforço mental, e além disso, éramos uma elite extremamente cativante, despertávamos desejo no mais incorruptível coração.

Porém isso era algo com o qual a minha pequena não parecia se comover.

- Não te preocupes, estarei sempre do teu lado – disse, e algo a assustou.

Fechou os olhos e tombou em meus braços. Não conseguia perceber o que acontecera. Cobri-a com a coberta, tranquei o quarto e dei meia volta, tentando encontrar alguém que me ajudasse.

Deparei-me de imediato com ela, uma figura vestida de negro, contudo, a mais amorosa que podia haver. Foi com algum acanhamento que contei à minha mãe toda aquela história, nada que ela já não soubesse.

Entramos novamente no quarto, e a postura dócil de minha mãe se modificou. Sentou-se ao lado de Lily, tomou a mão dela, e dirigiu-me aquele olhar de quando eu cometia alguma infantilidade.

- Não tens noção nenhuma do que fizeste, pois não? - perguntou-me ela.

Nada disse, baixei a cabeça como quem espera ouvir uma repreensão.

- Aprisionaste esta criança, o teu sangue é demasiado forte para a conseguires transformar em alguém da tua linhagem.

- Isso significa…?

A minha mãe se aproximou de mim, podia ter mais dois milénios de vida do que eu, mas podia bem passar por minha irmã mais velha.

- Quando vais parar de agir assim, James? Tu sabes quem és, vais ser responsável pela mudança na nossa sociedade. Quando o teu pai desistir e for ao encontro do sol do meio-dia, tu serás o rei.

- O rei um povo atormentado, que não sabe controlar as suas necessidades… - a ideia não me agradava de modo algum.

- Sim, e aí, terás de ter uma rainha, alguém que consiga suportar o nosso sangue ancestral, alguém do teu meio, meu filho…

Suspirei fundo, nunca conseguiria concordar com o destino que me fora reservado. Meus olhos pousaram sobre Lily, que se agitava sobre a cama.

- O que lhe vai acontecer?

Minha mãe observou a minha face, tentando encontrar algum sentimento visível. Não o encontrando, perguntou:

- O que sentes por ela?

Eu não sabia, fora um acto de loucura, só não a queria deixar sozinha. Minha mãe prosseguiu.

- Acabará por morrer – ficou à espera de alguma reacção minha, mas mais uma vez ela não surgiu.

Aproximei-me da cama, e beijei novamente a rapariga. Como eu gostava de fazer isso eternamente. Afastei-me, e deixei o castelo, Sirius devia andar à minha procura.

- Quando tal acontecer eu dar-te-ei notícias – informou a minha mãe, mas eu não me senti melhor por isso. Não queria saber, como, ou quando morreria. Só sabia que um bocado iria com ela. Um bocado da minha longa vida.

E, nunca mais voltei a Barcelona.

Ao meu lado Siruis, falava entusiasmado sobre a próxima semana, Carnaval era o nosso grande momento, e ninguém conseguia fantasias mais reais do que nós. Principalmente quando nos mascarávamos de vampiros.

- James, este ano vai bombá-las!

- Então, um brinde a este ano – disse, erguendo uma taça dom um líquido espesso vermelho.

Sirius teria razão, este Carnaval mudaria de novo a minha vida, e eu deixaria de me sentir tão culpado… por ela.

* * *

Hey there!! :D

Cá estamos nós outra vez. No capítulo passado pediram-me que recomenda-se cenas que eu tivesse lido sobre vampiros… (Susana corre até à sala multimédia)

Em primeiro lugar, e como não poderia deixar de ser:

- Crepúculo, de Stephenie Meyer (e o resto da saga…)

- Os guardiães da Noite, de Serguei LuKiánenko (e, bem, o resto da saga…)

- Vampire Kisses, de Ellen Schreiber (e não é que também tem continuação :S)

- O vampiro Lestat, de Anne Rice (e, adivinhem, o resto da saga!)

Filmes mais ou menos giros que tenho sobre vampiros:

- A rainha dos malditos (não sei como é eu o nome foi traduzido no Brasil)

- e Underworld

Mais:

- Moonlight, uma série de TV, que é perfeita

- e Vampire Knights, um dos meus mangá preferidos.

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, bem vou ter exames, e provavelmente só volto ao FF daqui a umas três semanas… :( Ou então, se tiver muitas reviews talvez eu dê uma pausa nos estudos, e poste o próximo capitulo onde James, durante o Carnaval encontra uma moça muito parecida com a sua querida Lily de há cem anos… ou será a mesma?

Bem enquanto eu não actualizo, deixo aqui uns sketches bem vampíricos para vcs verem:

www. youtube. com /watch?vGg7NKSkmLlA

www. youtube. com /watch?vTCBPD5BJz6A

**Respondendo às reviews:**

Fezinha Evans – Sim, eu tb adoro vampiros, ontem saiu o Eclipse e eu já fui comprar ( se bem que já tinha lido em inglês)… acho que a Lily não se vai tornar sádica se bem que não será propriamente a mesma… vai ser bem engraçado, espero.. beijinho, e continua a comemtar!

Caroll – Oh é bem fofa essa combinação! beijuh e continua a ler!! xD

Tati – Espero que não tenhas achado q demorei mt tempo… se bem que a minha vida se vai complicar nos próximos dias… fico à espera do teu comentário! Beijooooo!

Zia Black – Já saiu, e eu já o tenho!lol sim, sim, só começo a gostar do 2º bem no fim! Acho que agora não vou voltar muito no tempo, se bem que adoro mudar de lugares, mas também só naqueles que eu conheço minimamente bem, assim é mais fácil descrever… bjuhs e obrigada por acompanhares! Twilighters!! Beijo

N.G Phoenix – Deixei umas sugestões lá em cima! depois diz-me o que achas… ah é vrdd, a Lily tem uns dezasseis anos nesta fic, quanto ao james e amigos, não sei, mas gosto do número 500! xD… bjuhs e comenta este!!obrigada!!


	6. Afraid This Time

"Em cada gesto perdido  
Tu és igual a mim  
Em cada ferida que sara  
Escondida do mundo  
Eu sou igual a ti

Fazes pinturas de guerra  
Que eu não sei apagar  
Pintas o sol da cor da terra  
E a lua da cor do mar"

(by Mafalda Veiga)

**Capítulo 5 – Afraid This Time**

Veneza, 2008

As ruas do canal encontravam-se lotadas de gente de túnicas e capas coloridas. O concurso para melhor máscara facial já acabara e muitos tinham-se desprovido de tal acessório.

- Vamos para um sítio calminho – insistia Remus que permanecia com a sua máscara no rosto.

- Tu não tens espírito festivo – reclamava Sirius à medida que abria caminho entre a multidão em polvorosa.

- Eu não tenho alma, esqueceste-te?

- Épah calem-se e vamos para a praça! – exclamou James seguindo a direcção contrária ao dos companheiros. Eles seguiram-no.

- Se o Príncipe das trevas assim deseja – resmungou Remus.

James suspirou:

- Já te avisei para não me chamares assim!

- Oh! Ele é tão modesto – Sirius troçou enquanto se inclinava sobre o balcão das bebidas e piscava à rapariga que o atendia.

- Fartei-me de vocês – avisou e no momento seguinte James tinha desaparecido.

- Boa, mais cerveja fica para nós! – sorriu Sirius enquanto entregava um copo a Remus.

- Ele anda um bocado estranho nos últimos anos…

E era verdade, pensava James, enquanto do alto da varanda do Edifício Branco observava os jovens curtindo o Carnaval. Ele costumava ser igual, viva o momento sem se preocupar com as diferenças dos locais e da inovação do tempo. Sempre fora tudo igual, porque não era agora? Não havia razão para não ser. Voltou.

- Já vieste chatear outra vez? Lá tenho eu de ir buscar mais bebidas – disse Sirius em jeito de cumprimento. Sumiu.

- Arranjou uma nova amiga – informou Remus.

- A do bar? – ele já sabia.

- E o pior é que ela está interessada, ainda não é desta que ele leva uma tampa.

- Ah ah. Andas outra vez a espreitar mentes alheias? – James enviou-lhe um olhar de repreensão.

- Ops. Esqueci-me do nosso acordo…

Sirius regressou um tanto assombrado.

- Tenho a sensação que algo ruim aconteceu.

- Tipo o quê?

- O meu clã…

Palavras para quê, quando Sirius ficava assim, isso só significa problemas familiares que infelizmente envolveriam todo o mundo vampírico. Sirius era considerado um traidor do seu clã, mas o facto de o ter abandonado e juntando-se "aos bons", como James dizia, não impedia que tivesse acesso a cada decisão, a cada movimento deles. E a guerra recomeçaria, um dia, talvez não muito longe.

- O tio Voldy continua com os seus planos maléficos para controlar o mudo? – perguntou James sarcasticamente.

- Parece que sim – respondeu com pesar. - E como vai o contra-ataque?

Foi Remus quem respondeu:

- O nosso representante preocupa-se mais em vadiar – lançou um olhar constrangedor a James.

- Isto não é eleições, e mesmo que fosse, eu não seria candidato!

- Exacto! Não é uma democracia, é monarquia. E tu és o descendente directo do rei deposto, oh Príncipe das Trevas!

- Querem que eu me vá embora outra vez? – perguntou.

- Mas pensa bem. Podias governar um reino inteiro, e mais, todos se curvariam às tuas exigências – recordou Remus.

- S e é tão perfeito porque não ficas no meu lugar?

- Porque não quero morrer às mãos do antigo clã do Sirius! – riu-se.

James abriu a boca para contra argumentar, mas antes que o fizesse foi empurrado. Os três tinham-se momentaneamente esquecido que estavam no meio de uma praça repleta de gente bêbada e aos pulos.

- I'm sorry – ouviu alguém pedir. E antes que pudesse responder de forma rude ficou perdido nos olhos verdes da rapariga esguia que o acotovelou.

- It's okay – sorriu, tentando descobrir o seu rosto por trás da máscara laranja.

Não soube quanto tempo ficara ali, só a olhar nos seus olhos verdes. Parecia hipnotizado, incapaz de se mover. Ela sorriu, avançou um passo, pousou a mão sobre o ombro direito dele, e, colocando-se em pontas de pés, aproximou-se da orelha dele e mordeu-a levemente.

- My name's Liliana – sussurrou, afastando-se, e rompendo por entre a multidão.

Ele seguiu-a.

* * *

Olá. Acabei fazendo um intervalinho para vir aqui postar este capítulo. :D

Espero que gostem!!

**Reviews:**

Mel.Bel.louca – ena obrigaaaaaaaaaaaada!! eu tb amo vampiros! (dá para ver…lolz) é o meu lado emo a renascer! xD

Thaty – Ahhh ainda bem! Fixolas :P bjuhssss

Taline – Obrigada! Tenhu o livro mas é em inglês… ya podes crer detesto quando demoram a sair as traduções, não tenho mt paciência para ler em inglês… bjuhhssss

Pattt – pois, fiquei bué triste em nao teres comentado… má!! Lolz sim, isto ainda continua a ser J/L….loooolada… Os músicos de Torres Vedras rullam bue!!ahah

bjitos


	7. Ola Kala

"You jumped into my bed again  
The rain was pouring down my window  
I feel like being stuck all day with you  
The moment kept us hanging on"

(By Sugarleaf)

**Capítulo 6 - Ola Kala**

Sirius viu aquela figura de máscara se aproximar do amigo, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ficar rígido de repente, sem qualquer tipo de reacção.

Deu-lhe um safanão mental e nem mesmo isso surtiu efeito. Viu a rapariga se afastar quase aos pulos o cabelo alaranjado esvoaçando por entre a multidão, James preparava-se para a seguir, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

- Quem era? – perguntou.

Mas não ouviu resposta. James tentava-se soltar da mão de ferro que lhe prendia o braço àquele sítio. Tinha que a alcançar.

- É ela, Sirius. É ela!

- Mas ela quem? – perguntou novamente.

- A minha menina de Barcelona. – James sorriu, e também ele perdeu-se na multidão.

_Barcelona?,_ pensava Sirius, _ela não estava morta?_ Sim, estava, tinha a certeza disso, da última vez que fora ao castelo dos vampiros do clã de James, as palavras da mãe tinham sido esclarecedoras: Ela não aguentou o sangue real.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Remus quis saber.

- Enlouqueceu, enfim, o costume.

Remus pareceu ficar convencido com a sinceridade da resposta e se esqueceria do assunto pelas próximas horas. Algo mais importante se elevava.

Afastaram-se do meio das pessoas, procurando um lugar mais calmo.

- Circulam por aí alguns rumores – sussurrou Remus. – E não são nada favoráveis à nossa causa.

- Se quem te disse foi o Peter, não sei se considero credível…

- Tudo bem, mas podemos sempre verificar, não é!? Bem, como eu ia a dizer, o Voldemort está a par da desavença familiar entre o James e a sua família, e ele então pensa…

- … pensa que o pode levar para o lado dele – completou Sirius.

- Como é que sabes?

- É o que mais se fala por aí, e isso está a destabilizar meio mundo, eles começam a ter mais apoios do que nós – Sirius refastelou-se na cadeira, e fitou toda a clientela do bar.

- Precisamos de uma arma secreta! E que James tome uma posição de vez!

Mas ele tinha mais com que se preocupar, deslizava por entre a multidão o tão rápido quanto possível, de modo a não chamar atenções, mas mesmo assim não a conseguia alcançar. Como era possível? Só se… e uma dose de esperança invadia-o por completo.

E então a praça deu lugar a uma rua larga, que dava directo ao canal. E lá estava ela, parada em frente a um gondoleiro, falava com ele com demasiada urgência. Pensaria ela que lhe podia fugir?

Deslumbrou as pessoas em seu redor, ninguém sequer dava pela sua presença, e de um momento para o outro, estava também ele em frente ao gondoleiro. Mas os seus olhos novamente mergulhados na imensidão verde da rapariga, que apostava ser a sua espanhola.

- Holla, chica!

Os lábios dela curvaram-se em um sorriso.

- Holla, chico!

O gondoleiro perguntou-lhes onde os queria levar, mas eles nada fizeram para quebrar o contacto visual. Mais um casal em busca do amor eterno, pensou ele, e levou-os pela rua do canal na direcção que todos os turistas queriam.

Pelas ruas do canal ainda se festejava, repentinamente James lembrou-se de algo que Remus lhe queria dizer, mas naquele momento nada mais lhe interessava somente desvendar a rapariga que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Que continuava olhando em frente, ai, como queria arrancar-lhe aquela máscara da cara. Nem que fosse com os dentes.

Passou um dos braços pela sua cintura, e a puxou para mais perto de si.

- O que estás a fazer? – perguntou ela, exasperada.

- Opões-te?

- Claro, eu não te conheço de lado nenhum.

- Mas gostavas? – ele sorriu. – Não era, Lily?

- Não sei, James.

Afastou o braço dela, e tocou na água. Ela sabia o seu nome, como isso acontecera ele não fazia ideia, talvez ela ouvisse quando Sirius o chamou, talvez ela reconhecesse o mestre, apesar de tudo. Mas como podia isso ser, quem estava ao seu lado era uma humana, ouvia perfeitamente as batidas do seu coração saudável. Que raiva, que vontade de tirar aquela máscara da face.

- Gostas de ballet? – perguntou-lhe.

- Nem por isso. Mas isso era um convite?

Então ela queria jogar, ele também sabia as regras. A gôndola aproximava-se da Ponte dos Suspiros, a lua estava encoberta por uma cidade em festa mas

- Sabes o que dizem deste local? – perguntou James. – Que quando dois amantes se beijam sobre a ponte, estes ficarão juntos pela eternidade.

- Ai é? – ela aproximou-se. – E o que é que isso tem a ver connosco?

Ele pousou a mão sobre a máscara dela, e quebrou a fita que a sustinha ao rosto com as unhas afiadas. Ali estava a face do que acalentavam os seus sonhos.

- Eu diria que tem tudo a ver – disse enquanto se aproximava até seus lábios roçarem os dela.

E naquele momento, por debaixo da Ponte dos Suspiros mais um casal se beijava, o que pensavam ser para toda a eternidade.

* * *

Oh acabou muito bem este… humm

Como não estou com tempo para responder às reviews (me perdoem), fica aqui o agradecimento a: _J.T. Malfoy_ (adorei a tua fic), _Pattt_ (a ver se tens boa nota no exame para vires para o ISCTE P), _Thaty_ (obrigadaaaaaa xD), _N.G Phoenix_ (espero q tenhas gostado ), _Mandik Puca_ (amo vampiros tb!), _Mel.Bel.louca_ (desta vez n foi quase…huahahah), e por ultimo, a _Ninha Baudelaire_ que quase me fez sentir mal por a estar a demorar tanto para escrever este capitulo (espero q gostes, queria ver se te via no msn para te mostrar, so q andamos desencontradas)

Beijussssssssshs e até à próxima!!


	8. Walk Away

E a Lua disse: Segue o teu rumo, não insistas!

**Capítulo 7 - Walk Away**

Subúrbios de Paris, mesmo ano

Havia três lampiões iluminando a sala cor de cinza, demasiado larga, demasiado asfixiante. Não que eles precisassem de respirar. Uma mesa redonda ocupava o centro da sala, ao seu redor vários cadeirões apesar de só três encontrarem-se ocupados.

O homem da direita levantou-se, resignado com o que o companheiro dissera.

- Não suporto qualquer das vossas decisões. Somos, ou não, aliados?

Não obteve resposta de imediato.

- Acalma-te Severus, o que não queremos é precipitações – disse, o do meio, dono de uma voz calma mas perturbadora.

- Ele roubou-me a minha noiva! Partilhou sangue com ela, deixou-a inanimada tempo suficiente e, agora, ela procura-o! Eu não vou permitir isso, com ou sem vocês, eu vou matar o Potter!

E, dito isto, saiu, batendo com a porta.

...

Havia demasiado barulho lá fora o que fez James acordar. O veludo da almofada estava a fazer-lhe comichão no pescoço. Algo bom acontecera, sim. Mas o quê mesmo?

O ruidinho insuportável continuava lá, agora juntamente com as risadas malignas dos seus amigos. Oh como os odiava no principio da noite.

- Deixem-me dormir! – ele vociferou.

Estava a tentar relembrar-se do sonho. Havia um barco, sim, pois era. E uma ponte, certo. E mais alguma coisa, algo importante.

Ela estava viva!, a memoria veio repentinamente. Mas o que tinha acontecido ontem, lembrava-se de tudo menos, o que tinha acontecido ao deixar o canal.

Teria sido mesmo uma ilusão?

Não, não podia, tinha sido demasiado real!

E com fé em tal pensamento, James empurrou a tampa do seu caixão, pronto para engalfinhar-se em Sirius pela barulheira que não o deixara pensar convenientemente.

O amigo estava ali, à porta do seu quarto, com uma panela debaixo do braço e uma colher de pau na mão direita.

- Já acabou o barulho? – James perguntou.

- É provável – ele disse. – A tua amiga de ontem passou por aqui e deixou isto.

Então, ele não sonhara. Lily tinha mesmo sobrevivido e vindo à sua procura.

- O que é isso? – James ergueu o sobrolho, enquanto mirava o conteúdo na mão de Sirius.

Havia três pulseiras azuis. E em todas elas estavam marcadas as letras SW.

* * *

Bem, isto é um mini capitulo, eu não teria postado já, mas como o cap anterior teve 10 reviews achei por bem colocar qualquer coisinha. Este cap vai ser a transição para algo mais arrojado que eu espero q seja bem aceite. Agora, antes de responder as reviews, quero deixar um apelo: Quem descobrir o que significa SW ganha um premio no próximo cap!

…

Thaty – Obriagada por leres. Ya, eu demorei mt tempo, mas é ferias, verão, isso tudo da conta do tempo xD

Belinha Weasley Potter – Vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima.lol xD

Mel.Bel.louca – Acho q te desanimei um pouco mais, ne? Este ainda é mais piqueno… enfim, o próximo vai recompensar, juro! xD

Jaque Weasley – Oh que bom q não se nota muito. Eu gosto deles meio estranhos..lol obrigada por ler xD

J.T. Malfoy – Obrigada!! Bem, eu comecei a me obcecar mt antes disso, mas foi um bom paço.lol

Nath Mansur – Cá esta ele, mas é um mini! xD

Ninha Baudelaire – Oláaaaa! Tou com saudades tuas… ainda não falamos direito sobre BD, hihi! Ena vou ser super inovadora no prox cap, lol, se bem q ainda não o comecei. xD

Caroline Evans Potter - desculpa pela demora…xD Sim, foi isso q aconteceu…

Jane Alves – tudooo! Bem actualizar rápido não é um dos meus fortes. Lol. Sim, ela mentiu, mas ainda vai faltar um pouco pa saber prq…

1 Lily Evans – Bem, aqui não vai acontecer bem isso, mas depois vai dizendo o que achas


End file.
